The present disclosure relates to coin processing apparatuses.
In the related art, an example of the coin processing apparatuses applied to change machines identifies authenticity and a denomination of a coin dropped in a coin receiving opening, and thereafter, automatically takes in the coin identified as a true coin to house the coin in the corresponding one of the coin containers provided for respective denominations. The coin processing apparatus dispenses, as change, a requested amount of coins to a coin dispensing opening out of the coins housed in the coin containers in accordance with a change dispensing request from an external apparatus (e.g., refer to Japanese Patent No. 5375425).
In the coin processing apparatus, the coins are conveyed by a belt endlessly stretched between a pair of rollers in the coin container. The conveyance method causes a failure in conveyance such as a reduction in conveyance force due to a reduction in friction force caused by dirt coming from the conveyed coins or occurrence of inclined coins, which continue to stay at a constant position while rolling on the belt.
There is a need for a coin processing apparatus that may prevent the reduction in conveyance force and the occurrence of inclined coins, and successfully convey coins.